Kissing You
by idoitforlove
Summary: When I'm kissing you my senses come alive, almost like the missing piece I've trying to find, they fall into place, my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you...


_Sparks Fly, It's like electricity. _

She couldn't help it.

At first it was just the occasional glances in the other's direction.

_I might die, when I forget how to breathe._

Sometimes she would stare when she thought he wasn't looking.

And when she let herself, she would get lost in his mercury coloured eyes and that's when she would start to get butterflies and her breath would catch in her throat, and then she would have no control over herself.

Once he approached her. Only to crush her hopes by insulting her.

_You get closer and there is nowhere in this world I'd rather be._

But even as he called her foul names and verbally scarred her in a way no other could, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else, not while his intense silver eyes were staring her down, as if to challenge her.

And she would rise to the challenge. Every time.

_Time stops. Like everything around me, is frozen and nothing matters to me._

She didn't know how to explain it, but whenever she was in his presence everyone else would fade into black and he would be the only one she'd see.

_A few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen._

He stole her first kiss.

And she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

'_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive._

It was during one particularly intense match between fire and ice, their faces dangerously close. His eyes were blazing, and so were hers and at that moment both were caught up in the beauty of the other.

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've trying to find._

His soft masculine lips pressed against hers in a surprisingly tender fashion.

She would have liked to say he kissed like a dog, or he tried to force his tongue in her mouth but she couldn't because she was the one pressing her tongue to his soft lips.

_Falls right into place your all that it takes. My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you._

She didn't know how long they kissed. She didn't care, because he kissed with such passion and she felt like her lips were on fire, a flame she did not want to put out.

She knew it was wrong. She knew she shouldn't be doing this at all. But at that wonderful moment, she didn't give a damn.

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense. And all the questions I've been asking in my head, like are you the one should I really trust?_

She knew the risks. She knew he might only be using her for a good snog, but she didn't want to stop, to let go, to put out the flame he'd ignited inside of her.

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you._

"Ginny"

It was the way he said her name. Breathlessly. In awe. In wonder.

And that made her lose every thought that had crossed her mind during the kiss.

_And I promised I wouldn't do this 'til I knew it was right for me._

She pushed him against a wall and pressed every inch of her body up against his. One of his hands was in her blood like hair, whilst the other was softly caressing the small of her back.

_But no one, no guy that I've met before could make me feel so right and secure._

He kissed in a passionate slightly possessive manner that made her feel oddly safe in his arms.

_And have you noticed I lose my focus, and the world around me disappears._

Her knee's bucked and his strong arms were the only thing keeping her from collapsing .

'_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive, almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find._

She was aware of everything he did, from his stifled groans, to the way his hand was rubbing circles on her back.

_Falls right into place your all that it takes, my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you._

He softly removed his supple lips from hers and she made a small noise of protest, but that protest quickly turned into a groan as his lips began to work his magic on her neck

_When I'm kissing you._

He lifted his head from her neck and looked intently into her amber orbs before he, as noticing something, pulled her into a hug, his head resting at the top her head.

She softly closed her eyes and held on a little tighter.

She knew it was only a matter of time before someone walked by, but she didn't realize that with her dumb luck, the one person she really didn't want to see at that moment more than anyone else would come by.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MALFOY?" Ron yelled at his baby sister.

"Oh shut it you big wanker," came the muffled reply.

"I-I- I'm telling Mum," was all he could come up with.

Draco softly chuckled as he bent his head down to capture the redheads lips in a searing kiss.

She faintly heard a 'Thump!' and realized Ron must have fainted. Ginny smiled into the kiss.

_When I'm kissing you…_

**What do you guy's think? Please Review! Reviews make the world go round!:D!**


End file.
